My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
Store needs to fulfill orders at the time/ talk setup needs help ---- Airsoldier I Would like one rank 5 starter pack! 14:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mln name seemefly That will be 100 clicks can you pay that?-- 16:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) do you want 5 free red flowers?-- 16:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes I can pay that what do you want me to click on? Yeah I also want 5 free flowers. 21:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) shopping again hi, i'd like a stinger oath and an ancient spear for 23 clicks. could i also get a dino scale for 1 click even though im still rank 3?? thank you 01:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ya sure. This may take a moment or two... 01:28, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks. should i click your fern 20 times and your may pop 4 times?? 01:33, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Sargeberries i'd like 20 strawberries for 1 click. 04:08, February 4, 2010 (UTC) shopping *sigh* i need 5 strawberry jams for 5 clicks. 04:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) 4 gypsum i need 4 gypsom i will pay 40 clicks soon my mln username is kiddy4683 Mln vs clubpages 11:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I will give it to you but save the clicks.When I need them I will tell you.Please befriend gregoric999(Bobafett2) and I will send him pipes to send to you. re: 4 gypsoms i don't get your saying you are paying me 4 pipes when i need gypsom Mln vs clubpages 15:16, February 4, 2010 (UTC) -- 16:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I meant gypsum. i want rank 4 starter kit i want the rank 4 starter kit Joeman can you take this I want to help my brother beat rank 4? 21:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) store Hi, my user name for MLN alvin-2008. For here it's alvin-20008. I would like one rank 4 starter kit. Alvin-20008 (talk) 21:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC)alvin-20008 i want rough sappires and rough rubys Hey Ajraddatz can you handle this order? 23:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) rjmon ancient spear rjmonRjmon (talk) 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) your order is being completed by BobaFett2-- 00:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) BaysGuy hi i'd like 2 millstones and 2 beavers. my mln is general_bgw 00:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i might not reply in a while cause im busy. 00:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OK Im georgeeric999 in mln. 00:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok hey your the guy who helps my brother alot. 00:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) how many clicks?? 00:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 8 clicks. 00:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) on what?? 01:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) well i clicked on your may pop purple popper module 8 times. 01:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 3 engines i need 3 engines for 1 click. thanks. 01:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) click anything on my page once-- 01:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok 01:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i clicked on your arcade module and almost won. :( (i got 8 energy left, kicked once, then had -2 energy left) 01:24, February 5, 2010 (UTC) play all you want X-) :=D 01:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) bionicle i'd like a desert spring location for 2 clicks. 01:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) click my elemental mod please-- 01:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm all out please ask BobaFett-- 01:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok. i'll ask. 01:46, February 5, 2010 (UTC) alvin-2008 I want eleven rough rubys ahd sappires how many of each?-- 01:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Rjmon (talk) 01:57, February 5, 2010 (UTC) 4 gypsum per day? Can I have 4 Gypsum per day for 11 days? Don`t do it on Sundays because I normaly don`t get on. every day just send me a message telling me what to click and if I reply with `I gave you alot of clicks` It means I gave you 40 clicks, then send me the Gypsum. Mlnuser002 (talk) 02:53, February 5, 2010 (UTC) hi again i need a t-square and a best bee for 4 clicks. thanks very much. 03:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) please leave your reply in my talk page because i wont check this until tomorrow morning at school. 04:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) stinger oath i want 1 stinger oath for 15 clicks. 04:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) im outta clicks right now so ill click tomorow. 04:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) CLICKS! I would like to trade 10 clicks for 10 clicks to the first comer, please. :Please click 10 times on Ajr38's Alien Egg Module please, and then tell me your MLN username so I can click back ;) Ajraddatz Talk 04:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm tilmangoins Tilmangoins (talk 04:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) forgot to sign earlier. Please click on lego club magazine module with red background. Tilmangoins (talk 04:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC)I I clicked your already. :Done. Ajraddatz Talk 04:52, February 5, 2010 (UTC)